Lazos Inquebrantables
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "Él no era especial, ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco es como si estuviera haciendo nada especial. Solo quería a sus amigos de vuelta." "Lo había demostrado. Que esos lazos que los unían eran inquebrantables." "Porque, ¿y si esos lazos que siempre creyó que estarían ahí, desaparecían, se rompían?" "Porque todo empezaba con ella, ¿no es así?" OneShot. KHIII.


Hola! Qué tal?^^ Soy Mitsuki-Wing y aquí vengo con mi vigésimo novena historia, y la primera que es de Kingdom Hearts! :)

La verdad es que los primeros fics que escribí en mi vida, allá cuando tenía doce-trece años, fueron de este fandom, pero nunca llegué a publicarlos en ningún sitio. Sinceramente, menos mal, porque no sé yo si escribía muy bien por aquel entonces XD Espero haber mejorado algo al respecto :P

Siempre he querido volver a escribir algo sobre este fandom, dado que es mi saga favorita de videojuegos, ya que me ha acompañado durante años (creo que no tenía ni diez años cuando jugué al primero XD), y ahora que he terminado por fin KHIII, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de escribir algo jajajaja (ya que acabé ayer el juego; al menos en lo que respecta a trama).

Sinceramente, no sabía qué quería escribir, o cómo quería que saliera, pero por una parte necesitaba escribir algo tras todo lo que me ha hecho sentir el juego. Quizás se deba casi a la nostalgia, el hecho de que el juego haya tenido tanto impacto en mí. He disfrutado y llorado mucho!

En tal caso, no sé cómo me habrá salido, además de que hace meses que no escribo nada (la vida y los estudios me han mantenido ocupada XD), pero espero de todo corazón que les guste^^

Eso así, advertencia: **Spoilers de Kingdom Hearts III y**, por tanto, **de toda la saga**. Son muchos feels XD Avisados quedan :P

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por dar una oportunidad a mí y a mi historia! Disfruten leyendo!^^

_****..****_

_**LAZOS INQUEBRANTABLES**_

Sora tuvo un recuerdo distante.

El olor a salitre inundando sus fosas nasales. El tacto de la arena en sus brazos desnudos y en las palmas de sus manos. Sentir la brisa marina acariciando su pelo. Abrir los ojos a un deslumbrante cielo despejado. Contener un bostezo. Y luego, _ella_. Siempre ella.

Porque todo empezaba con ella, ¿no es así?

Desde pequeño, desde que la conoció, sintió fascinación por ella. Apareció un día, sin más, proveniente de otro mundo que ni siquiera recordaba, haciéndola, pues, a los ojos de un niño de tan solo cuatro años, como la cosa más interesante que había visto en su corta vida. Y sin embargo, Sora aún se sentía anclado a aquellas islas que le vieron nacer.

No fue hasta que su propio mejor amigo propuso aquella idea descabellada diez años después, y que también tenía su origen en ella, de salir de las islas. Ella había venido de algún lado, por lo que había algo más… Mucho más al otro lado del mar que bordeaba sus islas. ¿Por qué no ir a verlo? Aquellas islas podían antojarse como una jaula salada invisible que los retenía de ir más allá.

En cierto sentido, Sora nunca fue un aventurero.

Le encantaba jugar con Riku, explorar cada rincón de las islas, buscar y encontrar tesoros imaginarios, ser grandes guerreros que se batían en duelos de espada de madera. Pero no era más que eso. Aventuras imaginarias y de madera que se desastillaban con el paso de los años. Y aun así, ante la propuesta de ir a ver mundos, ampliar la visión de la vida que tenían, le excitaba y asustaba a partes iguales. Porque una cosa era ser un valeroso héroe en terreno conocido contra monstruos que solo él podía ver y que, por supuesto, siempre terminaba venciendo. Y otra cosa era lo desconocido. ¿Y si no era capaz de conseguir nada? ¿De ser valiente si la situación lo requería? ¿Y abandonar todo aquello que conocía y que exudaba seguridad por los cuatros costados y le acunaba desde que había nacido?

Él no era como Riku. Fuerte, capaz, determinado. Ni tampoco como Kairi, que aun a pesar de no tener recuerdos de su anterior vida lejos de aquel paraíso salado, solo sentía curiosidad y seguir hacia delante, quizás en busca de lo que creía perdido. Pero Sora no.

Solía asustarse e incluso llorar con facilidad, cuando era pequeño, cosa por la que Riku solía meterse con él. Con los años, eso solo se transformó en una pequeña bola de inseguridad que intentaba por todos los medios no sacar a relucir. Porque él quería ser mejor persona. Quería ser como Riku, a quien admiraba desde que tenía memoria. Quería ser como Kairi, bueno, amable y decidido. Quizás podría intentarlo. A pesar de toda la incertidumbre que amenazaba con desbordarle.

Pero Sora se dijo que no importaba. Por supuesto que no. No cuando tendría a Riku y Kairi a su lado. Nada más importaba. Sabía que, pasara lo que pasase, si estaban juntos, todo iría bien. Además, tenía el amuleto que le había dado Kairi, y se aferraría a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Quizás en parte así fuera.

Por eso esbozó una amplia sonrisa y ayudó a construir una burda balsa para los tres, y empezó a recolectar cosas que serían necesarias para el viaje. No se planteó ningún tipo de problema que pudiera venírseles encima. Siempre prefería evitar pensar en ello. No iba con él, de todos modos, ¿verdad? Él solo era el sonriente y despreocupado Sora.

La noche anterior al viaje fue cuando todo lo que creía haber construido se vino abajo, como un castillo de arena construido demasiado cerca de la orilla de un mar cuyas olas no tenían clemencia y arrasaban todo a su paso. Y donde antes hubo un castillo, ahora solo hay arena mojada.

Así se sintió Sora, cuando vio a su mejor amigo perderse en una oscuridad viscosa e imparable. Así se sintió Sora, cuando Kairi se escapó de entre sus brazos con nada más que un suspiro, arrastrada por el viento.

Y la próxima vez que abrió los ojos, despertó en un mundo que no era el suyo. Se dijo que estaba soñando, no despierto. Porque casi era como un sueño hecho realidad. Y sin embargo, no le importaba lo más mínimo cómo pudiera ser aquel mundo que antes había ansiado por explorar. Porque Kairi y Riku no estaban a su lado. Porque no entendía qué estaba pasando. Aun cuando aquella llave apareció de la nada en sus manos, no se sentía más seguro. Aun cuando le dijeron que había sido elegido, como si fuera alguien especial, no podía sentirse más desorientado al respecto. Seguía sin entender nada, y solo una cosa poblaba su mente. Tenía que encontrar a Riku y a Kairi. Por eso, cuando conoció a los que serían sus nuevos amigos y compañeros de viaje, Donald y Goofy, Sora se obligó a sonreír y a seguir adelante.

Porque había algo que tenía que hacer. Y no se dejaría vencer, ni cejaría en su empeño, hasta haberlo visto cumplido.

Muchas cosas pasaron desde aquel entonces. Ah, demasiadas, quizás. Parecía que todo aquello había transcurrido hacía una vida entera, y no era así, por mucho que él sintiera que así fuera. Quizás influyera el hecho de que, al parecer, estuvo casi un año durmiendo, y aun así despertara como si apenas hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Pero el sentimiento de nostalgia, de pérdida, de anhelo, estaba adherido a su ser. Desde entonces, su concepción del tiempo había sido en cierto sentido distorsionado. Y aquellos extraños sentimientos y sensaciones, muchos de ellos no era suyos, sino de Roxas.

Roxas, su Incorpóreo.

Aun después de enfrentarse a la Organización XIII en su búsqueda de Riku tras ver su silueta desaparecer tras la puerta al Reino de la Oscuridad, Sora seguía teniendo la sensación de que no entendía nada. Como siempre había sido.

Apenas conocía a Roxas, y aun así, le había privado de todo a Roxas. Le había encerrado en su corazón como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo, como si Roxas no mereciera ser su propia persona. Quizás fuera por su estúpida ignorancia frente a casi todo que aceptó sin rechistar que Roxas volviera a él, en vez de plantearse en ese mismo instante por qué aquello debía ser de esa manera.

Aun cuando había ido a parar al Reino de la Oscuridad, con Riku, terminó volviendo. Y es que aún tenía algo que hacer, ¿verdad? Aunque aún había cosas que se le escapaban.

Por eso, no pasaba nada. Después de someterse al examen para ser Maestro de Llave Espada, pasara lo que pasase, traería a Roxas de vuelta.

Incluso a pesar de ver al propio Roxas en los mundos dormidos, aun a pesar de sus palabras… Sora seguía sin entenderlo.

-¿Ves, Sora? Es por eso que tienes que ser tú.

Sora quiso contradecirle.

Él no era especial, ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco es como si estuviera haciendo nada especial. Solo quería a sus amigos de vuelta.

Fue por eso que, tiempo atrás, aun cuando perdió todo, y solo una espada de madera quedó tras de sí, no se dio por vencido. No dejó que lo consumiera el desasosiego. Apretó con fuerza la espada en su mano. Notó cómo algunas astillas se le clavaban en la palma. Pero no importaba. Solo quería a sus amigos de vuelta.

Por eso no se lo pensó dos veces cuando supo que el corazón de Kairi estaba dentro de él. Y con una amplia sonrisa, se convirtió en sincorazón para traerla de vuelta. No importaba caer en la oscuridad, si era por ella. Siempre ella. Kairi. Quien le trajo de vuelta, salvándose mutuamente. Y Sora solo fue capaz de estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos, sintiéndola en aquella ocasión tan tangible. Ahogó un sollozo y murmuró un "Gracias".

Así fue como nació Roxas. Y Naminé, por parte de Kairi.

Quería traerlos de vuelta. Quería que todos tuvieran una oportunidad, de decidir qué hacer con sus vidas. Porque sus corazones les pertenecían, aunque les hayan hecho pensar lo contrario.

Durante todo ese tiempo, le habían hecho sentir especial, y puede que casi terminara por creérselo. Pero cuando le fue revelado que, en un primer momento, la Llave Espada no iba a elegirle a él, no lo cuestionó. Claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a ser él? Pero no importaba. No sin con eso podía combatir la oscuridad y ayudar a sus amigos.

No lo cuestionó, como nunca cuestionó cada vez que le decían que sin los demás, que sin sus amigos, no era nada.

En realidad, nunca se lo había planteado. Lo que había detrás de aquellas palabras que diría en cualquier momento a voz en grito sin ningún tipo de titubeo:

-¡Mis amigos son mi poder!

Aquello era cierto. Lo había demostrado.

Que esos lazos que los unían eran inquebrantables.

En más de una ocasión, le habían hecho ver que lo contrario a eso también se aplicaba, y Sora nunca lo cuestionó. Más bien, no lo rebatió, no lo replicó, porque en el fondo, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, una parte de él sabía que era verdad. Que él solo no era nada. No tenía poder. No era fuerte. No era valiente. Porque en el fondo, seguía sintiendo que no era más que un niño que no entendía todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

¿Acaso no podía valerse por sí mismo? ¿No podía ayudar a nadie? ¿A sus amigos? ¿A sí mismo?

Le arrebataron su poder, y tenía que ir a recuperarlo. El Poder del Despertar.

Está bien. No pasaba nada. Lo recuperaría. Todo iría bien. Podía arreglarlo.

Una de las cosas que decían que era su fuerte, es que era capaz de hacerse amigo prácticamente de cualquiera, si se lo proponía.

Seguramente tuvieran razón. Sora era muy insistente si se lo proponía, y siempre que veía a alguien en necesidad de ayuda, él se la brindaba, para bien o para mal. Era algo que no podía evitar. No sabía muy bien por qué. ¿Necesitas una razón para querer ayudar a alguien? No, claro que no. Y aun así, él mismo se vio dando una respuesta a esa pregunta, en referencia a él.

Necesitaba sentirse útil. Necesitaba sentir que podía ser de ayuda. Que no había pasado por todo lo que había pasado, que no había viajado a todos los mundos a los que había viajado, por nada. Que merecía estar en la situación que estaba. Que merecía la confianza que sus amigos depositaban en él.

Claro que quería hacer todos los amigos que pudiera. Porque ya experimentó una vez lo que era estar completamente solo. Ser dejado de lado. Y no creyó que pudiera haber nada más aterrador que eso. No era algo que quisiera volver a experimentar.

Quería ayudar, ser útil a sus amigos, y poder seguir estando a su lado, aunque en el fondo, Sora sabía que aun así ellos seguirían a su lado, aunque no fuera un Portador de la Llave Espada.

Le aterraba la idea de quedarse solo, aunque sabía que en el fondo nunca lo estaba, ya que tenía a todos en su corazón. Era como estar contradiciéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez, y era desolador.

-Tu corazón es una prisión-le dijeron en una ocasión.

Al principio no lo entendía, como siempre. Los seguidores de la oscuridad parecían reírse a su costa respecto a eso siempre. ¿Y qué si no entendía todo lo que estaba pasando? Eso no le impedía ver lo que tenía delante, el objetivo que tenía que cumplir. La oscuridad hacía daño a las personas, y a aquellos más importantes para él, y Sora no necesitaba ninguna otra razón para luchar contra ella.

Tenía que liberar a Roxas. Y a Ventus. Y a…

También tenía que ayudar a Aqua. Y a Terra.

Y junto a los demás, sabía que podía conseguirlo, y así fue.

Todo parecía ir bien. Como piezas de un puzle perfectamente encajadas, por fin, formando un todo. Todo parecía cobrar sentido por fin. Lo que ocurría, lo que tenían que hacer, lo que habían conseguido y lo que conseguirían.

Pero entonces llegó nuevamente la oscuridad. Y le arrebató a sus amigos. Vio cómo, una vez más, Kairi se escapaba de entre sus dedos, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo.

Sentía que se asfixiaba. No podía respirar. La cabeza le palpitaba y notaba como si los oídos le pitaran. Lo que pasaba a su alrededor había quedado derivado a un segundo plano, y solo era capaz de sentir que se quemaba dentro de su propia piel.

No había podido hacer nada. No había hecho nada. ¿Qué se supone que podía hacer?

Porque, ¿y si esos lazos que siempre creyó que estarían ahí, desaparecían, se rompían?

Y entonces esa pequeña bola de incertidumbre, de miedo, de inseguridad de su interior, encerrada en lo más profundo de su ser, y que se había ido acrecentando poco a poco según pasaba el tiempo sin que él fuera casi consciente, explotó.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, exteriorizó algo que le estaba consumiendo por dentro. Escuchó un sonido estridente, y solo cuando notó el desgarro de su propia garganta fue consciente de que era él quien estaba gritando.

Ahogó un sollozo, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, nublando su visión de igual manera que notaba su corazón nublado por todo lo que estaba pasando, para luego caer al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Se asfixiaba, se asfixiaba, se asfixiaba…

-No crees eso.

Alzó la vista y vio a Riku, su espalda frente a él.

No fue hasta que escuchó aquellas palabras que fue consciente de que había expresado, por fin, en palabras, aquello que, desde siempre, le había atormentado. Que sin los demás no era _nada_. Absolutamente nada. Riku le había escuchado, y por un momento, pensó que le contradeciría, o que incluso se metería con él, como solía hacer tiempo ha, cuando estaban en las islas y no tenían mayores preocupaciones que el hecho de ver quién ganaba a quién en una pequeña competición. Pero no había sido así.

"_-No crees eso."_, volvió a decir la voz de Riku en su cabeza.

Se fijó una vez más en Riku. Siempre por delante. Siempre dándole la espalda. Siempre avanzando, dejándole a él atrás. ¿Es que nunca iba a ser capaz de avanzar…? ¿Nunca podría alcanzarle…?

Y aun cuando vio cómo Riku se enfrentaba solo a la horda de sincorazón y oscuridad, fue incapaz de moverse del sitio, hasta que la oscuridad tragó a Riku, y a Sora después de él.

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, Sora tuvo un recuerdo distante. Al ver aquel cielo claro, aquellas nubes, pensó que volvía a ser un chico de catorce años, echando una pequeña siesta a la orilla de las islas que habían sido su hogar. Pero no era así.

-Aquí es donde van los corazones, cuando dejan el cuerpo atrás-le dijo Chirithy.

Sin corazón. Sin cuerpo.

Sora se llegó a preguntar si estaba muerto.

Entonces, ¿y los demás? Si había la mínima posibilidad de recuperarlos, él seguiría adelante, por ellos. No pensaba darse por vencido.

Liberó sus corazones, pero, ¿y Kairi?

La angustia volvió a instalarse en él.

"_Ella no"_, por favor, ella no. No podía perderla. No otra vez.

Siguió la luz en la oscuridad, como siempre había hecho. No pudo contener la alegría al ver que esa luz era la propia Kairi. Y al sentir su mano en la suya, se dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Sentía que así es como debían ser las cosas.

Recordó, poco tiempo atrás, antes de adentrarse en aquella batalla final, ese breve momento que compartieron ambos. Kairi le había ofrecido un fruto de paopu. Es algo que siempre había querido hacer, desde pequeño, como una promesa, como lo que le dijo:

-Te protegeré.

Como toda respuesta, Kairi sonrió y le devolvió esas mismas palabras.

Según avanzaba, y se unía a sus amigos en la lucha contra la oscuridad, sentía que los lazos que los unían se hacían más fuertes. Reforzados por todo lo que estaban viviendo juntos.

Y cuando vio a Roxas, pensó que todo había merecido la pena. A fin de cuentas, aquel último viaje era para encontrarle, traerle de vuelta, y así había sido. Y al ver cómo Roxas, Xion y Axel se miraban, Sora pensó en Riku y Kairi, y creía entender cómo se sentían aquellos tres amigos, reunidos tras tanto tiempo, o más bien, tras todo lo que habían pasado.

Lo mismo pasó con Terra, Aqua y Ventus.

Rescataron a Aqua del Reino de la Oscuridad, y llegaron hasta Ventus, dormido, y con el mismo rostro que Roxas. Y gracias a Sora, consiguió despertar.

Ellos tres también habían sufrido mucho, por lo que era un alivio verles juntos y felices.

"_Esto es por lo que lucho"_, pensó Sora. Por aquellos que eran importantes. Para volver a reunir seres queridos y curar heridas. Eso era luz.

Miró a Vanitas. Entonces él, ¿qué?

A pesar de tener el mismo rostro, el concepto que tenían sobre lo que los enfrentaba era distinto. Él decía ser distinto a Ventus.

-Oscuridad es lo que soy.

¿Y eso le parecía bien? No tenía por qué ser así. Había sido parte de Ventus, ¿por qué no iba a ser capaz de algo más?

Sora pensó en Riku. En Riku, consumido, poseído por la oscuridad. Encontró el camino hacia la luz, aunque la oscuridad seguía pululando en su corazón. ¿Por qué Vanitas no iba a poder encontrar algo de luz en él?

"_Es su decisión"_, porque todo el mundo tenía derecho a elegir. Por eso precisamente querían traer a Roxas y Naminé de vuelta.

"_-Tu corazón es una prisión."_

Ya no.

Sora sintió cómo su interior se removía inquieto. Habían vuelto a alejar a Kairi de su lado. Tenía que ir en su busca, una vez más.

También sintió, en cierto sentido, pena, por Xemnas, y los miembros de la Organización. Xemnas volvía a sentir, y lo primero que siente es la ausencia de la compañía, la soledad. Sora le entendía. Seguía pensando que era algo aterrador.

¿Tener corazón dolía? Por supuesto. ¿Merecía la pena entonces? Indudablemente. Porque también podías sentir otras muchas cosas que te hacían sentir vivo. Como…

"_Amor"_

Sí, amor. Un amor que Sora vio romperse en cientos de pedazos cuando Xehanort atacó a Kairi.

Y Sora notó cómo la furia se fundía con la tristeza en una mezcla estrafalaria que, una vez más, le dejaba sin aliento.

-¿¡Por qué ella!?-gritó, notando sus ojos húmedos nuevamente.

Ella. Siempre ella.

Y cuando todo termina, Xehanort derrotado y acompañado de su buen amigo, y Kingdom Hearts cerrado, Sora se sigue sintiendo vacío.

Mira la gran cantidad de Llaves Espada que adornan aquella tierra baldía, y vuelven a asaltarle las dudas, pero esta vez, está más decidido que nunca y, curiosamente, no tiene miedo. No cuando piensa que Kairi está allí fuera, en algún lugar, sola. Tenía que traerla de vuelta. Él solo quería que todos volvieran a estar juntos.

Porque todo empezaba con ella, ¿no es así?

Mira a los demás, a sus amigos, y sonríe. Sabe que estarán bien sin él.

Mickey intenta persuadirle, y al final es Riku quien persuade a Mickey. Porque Riku conoce demasiado bien a Sora, y sabe que no cambiará de opinión.

Donald y Goofy intentan acompañarle. Sora siempre estará inmensamente agradecido de haberles tenido a su lado durante tantas aventuras. Pero no esta vez. Esta vez, tenía que ir solo.

Alza su Llave Espada para abrirse un camino, haciendo que su corazón le guíe.

Una luz desbordante le espera al otro lado, mientras sus amigos le despiden en silencio y Sora se marcha con una promesa. La promesa de que ambos volverían, y entonces todo sería como debía ser.

La luz le envuelve, cálida, deslumbrante.

Sora tuvo un recuerdo distante.

El olor a salitre. La arena bajo sus pies. La brisa marina golpeando su cara.

Y ella a su lado. Sonriendo.

"_Mi hogar"_

Y un dibujo grabado en piedra en una pequeña y recóndita cueva de una isla en mitad de la nada. Una promesa.

Volverían. Los dos. A su hogar. Con sus amigos.

Y Sora se dijo que, nunca más, pensaría que él era el eslabón débil de la cadena que unía su destino con el resto de aquellos que eran importantes para él. No tendría miedo. Sería él. Con sus virtudes y vicisitudes. Porque no estaba solo. Y dónde él caería, los demás le harían levantarse. Y a la inversa. Porque todos le habían demostrado que él, aunque no era especial, lo era para ellos. Y con eso bastaba. Por lo que enfrentaría todo con una amplia sonrisa.

Sus amigos siempre estarían ahí, en su corazón, dándole fuerzas, haciéndole avanzar, por fin.

Porque hay algunos lazos imposibles de romper. Inquebrantables.

Y Sora solo podía sentirse afortunado de tenerlos.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!^^

Quería meterme un poco en los pensamientos de Sora porque, ya desde el principio de KHIII, se ven ciertos atisbos de falta de autoconfianza por parte de Sora, que al final se catapultaron haciendo que se viniera abajo al final. Esa escena me mató, casi literalmente XD Mi pobre niño T-T Y luego, pensándolo detenidamente, puede que fuera algo que viniera de lejos. Aun así, Sora es muy fuerte, y se ha hecho así mismo, a pesar de sus inseguridades y sus dudas, y eso es lo que quería plasmar, más o menos. Espero haberlo hecho bien XD

Sinceramente, el juego me ha dado prácticamente todo lo que quería que me diera, si bien me han faltado algunas cosillas que me hubiera gustado ver o saber, como un abrazo entre Sora y Roxas, saber más de los orígenes de Kairi, que Naminé participara algo más, otro tipo de destino para Vanitas, más interacciones entre Sora, Riku y Kairi,…

Ahora bien, yo lo que necesito ahora son respuestas. Creí que el epílogo o el final secreto me las darían, pero solo tengo más preguntas XD Necesito saber! Y más que nada, quiero que todos sean felices juntos, que se lo merecen después de tanto sufrimiento T-T

En su día tenía medio planeado un long-fic que sería como un KHIII, antes de que éste saliera, pero nunca he tenido tiempo (sí, a pesar de lo que ha tardado en salir el juego XD). Algún día me gustaría escribirlo, aunque no sé si quedaría raro, dado que hay cosas que no cuadrarían con el KHIII canon… y no sé si a alguien le interesaría jajajajaja

En fin, que me enrollo. Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por pasarse a leer y comentar! :)

Nos vemos! Bye~!^^


End file.
